(Traducción) The Endless Book Of Love
by KitTheKlainerWabler
Summary: Cada vez que Kurt Hummel o Blaine Anderson morían, volvían a nacer en cuerpos nuevos. Pero siempre se volvían a encontrar. Eran almas gemelas, pero había una condición. Solo uno de ellos puede recordar sus vidas pasadas, y bastaba un beso en los labios para recordar su amor.
1. Chapter 1

The Endless Book Of Love, 1. Traducción.

Cuando el panel de dioses creó la tierra millones de años atrás, ellos sabían que habría momentos en la historia del planeta que estarían llenos de odio. Pero a ellos se les ocurrió un plan para que si incluso el mundo se volvía muy oscuro, aún se podría encontrar luz y felicidad. Crearon las almas gemelas.

Las personas que tenían almas gemelas eran diferentes a las que les rodeaban. Cuando una persona que tenía un alma gemela moría, inmediatamente iba a renacer en otro lugar del mundo. Esto significa que dos almas gemelas tendrían un ilimitado número de vidas para pasar juntos hasta el final de los tiempos.

Como la población del mundo crecía, se volvía más difícil para las almas gemelas encontrarse entre sí. Por eso, los dioses le dieron a las almas gemelas otro poder especial. Cuando una alma gemela renacía, todavía tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada. Claro, la mayoría de ellas no se daba cuenta hasta que tenían por lo menos 9 o 10. Antes, ellas solo pensaban en sus recuerdos por medio de sueños. Sin embargo, tener recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas tenía una condición. Solo una de las almas gemelas podía conservar los recuerdos. Esto cambiaba entre las dos almas gemelas cada vez que renacían, y ambas podían recuperar su memoria besándose. Las almas gemelas también recibían protectores, seres inmortales que no tenían edad ni morían, estos estaban en cargo de protegerlas. Normalmente los protectores se quedaban con el alma que conservaba su memoria o se quedaban con uno de ellos por siempre. A las almas gemelas y sus protectores usualmente se les ocurría una manera de reconectarse cuando renacían, como una marca o un lugar. El alma gemela que conservaba sus recuerdos casi siempre busca a la otra, y procede a ganarse su corazón de nuevo antes de besarla y hacerla recordar sus vidas pasadas.

Hasta ahora, en su nueva vida, Blaine Anderson no había encontrado su alma gemela Kurt.

La palabra que Kurt siempre ha usado para describirlo es apasionado. Cuando Blaine era el alma gemela que recordaba sus vidas pasadas, se dedicaba a encontrar a su amor. Viajaba por todo el mundo, a veces abandonando su familia solo para encontrar a Kurt. Era una dedicada y amorosa alma gemela para Kurt.

Kurt, por el otro lado, era más tímido. Le tomó más tiempo acercarse Blaine cuando era este el que el conservaba su memoria, un vez Blaine lo invitó a salir incluso sin saber que eran almas gemelas. Pero el amor de Kurt era profundo y verdadero. Él ni siquiera miraba a otros chicos, solo tenía ojos para Blaine. Ninguno de ellos había vivido más de 25 años, lo cual odiaban. Ellos querían vivir largas vidas donde pudieran formar una familia y vivir para ver sus nietos. Pero más que todo, querían vivir para ver como su tipo era aceptado. Si bien había varios cientos de almas gemelas homosexuales, no eran aceptadas. Blaine se encogía cada vez que pensaba en las vidas en las que había muerto por crímenes de odio.

El peor había sido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando se conocieron en un campo de concentración. Blaine había sido el que recordaba sus vidas pasadas, y había tenido miedo de que nunca fuera a encontrar a Kurt. Había llorado lágrimas de alegría y tristeza cuando vio a Kurt siendo traído un día con un nuevo grupo de prisioneros, pálido y asustado y muy delgado. Se volvieron amigos cuando Blaine le ofreció su cena a Kurt una noche, notando cuan débil estaba. Tenían 14 y 15.

Eran varias semanas antes de que Kurt le contara a Blaine por qué había sido traído al campo. No porque era judío, sino porque era homosexual. Cuando Blaine le reveló tentativamente a Kurt que él lo era también, su sonrisa resultante amenazaba con romper su cara. Compartieron su primer beso varios días después, y cuando una chispa de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de Kurt, Blaine comenzó a llorar. Aunque se habían encontrado en lo que parecía el rincón más sombrío del infierno, se habían encontrado.

El día en el que murieron aun aparecía en las pesadillas de Blaine. Los prisioneros habían empezado a notar que más y más gente estaba desapareciendo, y la única explicación era la muerte. Muchos trataron de escapar, pero habían sido, o electrocutados por las cercas que rodeaban el campo, o muertos por un disparo de los guardias. Así que en el día en que Kurt y Blaine fueron detenidos junto con muchas otras personas y llevado a un edificio bajo de hormigón, Blaine sabía que era el final.

Su sueño usualmente consistía en los últimos momentos en los que habían estado juntos porque antes de morir, habían sido desnudados y forzados a entrar en un pequeño cuarto oscuro con los demás. Kurt parecía un esqueleto en la oscuridad, y estaba temblando a pesar de la alta temperatura en el lugar.

_"¿Qué nos pasará?" susurró Kurt, "No voy a mentirte, tengo un poco de miedo"._

_Blaine tomó aire "Yo tampoco te voy a mentir. Kurt, creo que van a matarnos"._

_Kurt inhaló en sus brazos "No, no pueden."_

_"Sé que lo que hacen es terrible, pero no veo ninguna manera de escapar."_

_Kurt se aferraba a Blaine tan fuertemente que dolía, pero Blaine no se iba a quejar._

_"Acabamos de encontrarnos. Ahora no. Necesitamos más tiempo." Dijo Kurt, silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas._

_Blaine de repente recordó algo importante. Se alejó de Kurt un poco, así que se estaban mirando a los ojos._

_"Kurt, esta vez fui yo el que recordó nuestras vidas pasadas. Eso significa que tú serás el que recuerde la próxima vez…"_

_Kurt estaba empezando a hiperventilar "Para de hablar así. No vamos a morir. Todavía no."_

_"Calma amor, tienes que escucharme." Dijo Blaine suavemente, tomando a Kurt de los hombros "Esto es importante. Hay un viejo cobertizo atrás de la casa de mis padres en Renania. Quiero que vayas ahí y traigas algo para mí en tu otra vida."_

_"¿Encontrar qué? ¿Y cómo seré capaz de encontrarlo?"Preguntó Kurt, agitado._

_"Cooper te ayudará. Él sabe dónde está."Explicó Blaine._

_Cooper era su protector. Había sido el hermano mayor de Blaine hasta que decidió que la única persona buena suficiente para proteger a su hermano era el mismo._

_"Él dijo que iba a ir a Ámsterdam, así que lo encontrarás allí." Dijo Blaine, pasando sus manos por el pelo de Kurt para calmarlo "Dios, te amo. No lo olvides."_

_"No lo hare." Dijo Kurt "Pero si me gustaría olvidar esto."_

_De repente, las personas alrededor empezaron a toser en medio de un gas sin olor. Empezaron a colapsar poco después._

_Blaine abrazó a Kurt apretado cuando este soltó un sollozo._

_"Blaine, yo te a…"_

_"¡NO!"_

_Kurt se aflojó y se deslizó de sus manos, con la cabeza haciendo un crujido terrible al chocar con el suelo. Blaine tuvo sólo unos segundos para llorar antes de derrumbarse encima de su amor perdido._

**Escocia, Noviembre 2010**

"¡Kurt no!"

"¡Blaine, despierta! ¡Estas teniendo una pesadilla!"

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con el sonido de la voz de Cooper. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que el cuarto alrededor de él se enfocó. Estaba en una gran sala con paredes con paneles de madera en una vieja cama con dosel. Habían cortinas rojo oscuro tapando las ventanas, y un reloj análogo en su mesita de noche decía 3:15 am. Blaine se sentó y se frotó los ojos, mientras Cooper se sentaba también.

"¿Dónde fue esta vez, si no te importa que te pregunte?"

"La cámara de gas. Otra vez." Dijo Blaine, bostezando ruidosamente.

Cooper frunció el ceño y tendió a Blaine un vaso con agua "Ya son tres noches seguidas."

"Lo sé." Dijo Blaine, tomando un largo trago de agua "¿Crees que significa algo?"

Cooper se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Cualquier persona que sobrevivió a los campo de concentración nunca fue el mismo."

Blaine rio fríamente "No estábamos vivo. Por cierto, gracias por implicar que estoy loco, eso en serio ilumina mi mañana."

"Hey, cálmate." Dijo Cooper severamente "Pienso que tu falta de sueño está causando todo esto. Solo trata de calmarte Squirt."

Blaine suspiró y puso su cabeza en la almohada "Tienes razón, lo siento. Es solo que…"

"¿Qué?"

Blaine mordió su labio "Extraño mi hogar. Extraño mi cama. Extraño a los Warblers… mayormente, extraño a Kurt."

Cooper palmeó su hombro y los parpados de su hermano empezaron a caer "Lo encontrarás. Ustedes dos siempre se encuentran."

"Nunca dolió como ahora Cooper." Dijo Blaine, empezando a llorar "Siempre duele, pero nunca como esto. Es mi otra mitad. Mi otra mitad está perdida. Y nunca me sentí tan lejos de ella."

"Entonces tomemos tu Baúl de la Esperanza y vamos a casa."

Blaine y Cooper viajaron a Escocia para encontrar el Baúl de la Esperanza de Kurt y Blaine, donde guardaban todas las viejas fotos, cartas, retratos y otras cosas importantes de sus vidas pasadas. Estaba en una pequeña casa que Kurt y Blaine habían compartido en su vida pasada. Blaine y Cooper iban a ir allá mañana (o temprano esta mañana, suponía) para recuperarlo del lugar en el que Blaine lo había escondido antes de morir.

Cooper se paró de la cama e hizo su camino a la puerta "¿Trata de dormir un poco, ok? Quién sabe, tal vez Kurt estará esperando en el aeropuerto por nosotros cuando volvamos."

Blaine se rio y Cooper salió del cuarto. Rodó hacia su lado y tomó su celular cuando este vibraba con un mensaje nuevo. Era de Wes.

_Hey :) Te extraño hermano! No puedo esperar a que vuelvas, las cosas se están volviendo muy Señor de Las Moscas por aquí. Juro por Dios que Jeff y Nick empezaran a matarse por los solos._

Blaine se rio entre dientes y mensajeo una respuesta.

_Oh no! :( No te preocupes, estaré allí en unos días. No puedo esperar a verlos a todos._

Tampoco puedo esperar a verte! Trent dijo que deberíamos ir al aeropuerto y darte una serenada cuando llegaras pero lo rechazaron.

Blaine se rió.

_Aw, pobre Trent!_

Blaine estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recibió otro mensaje.

Oh! Casi olvido decirte algo! Tenemos un Nuevo miembro. Se transfirió de un colegio público en Lima. Un poco asustadizo, pero parece agradable. Es un contratenor también!

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco. Kurt era un contratenor. Habían desperdiciado días de muchas de sus vidas sentados juntos mientras Blaine escuchaba a Kurt cantar. Blaine juraba que Kurt tenía la voz de un ángel.

Escribió un replica.

_Como se llama?_

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar.

_Kurt Hummel._


	2. Chapter 2

**DOS**  
Decir que Dalton era un poco diferente de McKinley era quedarse corto. Era más como un mundo completamente diferente. Cuando Kurt y su padre había ido por primera vez a visitar el colegio y llenar los papeles de transferencia de Kurt, este había estado supremamente emocionado. Iba a ir a un colegio con una política de cero-tolerancia al bullying, un respetado Club Glee, y uniformes decentes. Sin embargo, cuando empezó en Dalton, las cosas cambiaron. Todo el mundo era genuinamente agradable y amigable con él, especialmente los Warblers. Y las clases eran actualmente desafiantes. Pero igual se sentía como si le faltara algo.  
Una noche de diciembre, Kurt se quedó hasta tarde pensando. No había podido dormir por la noche desde que llegó a Dalton. Cuando en realidad podía dormir, era plagado por unas pesadillas que no entendía. Mientras que sus pesadillas antes involucraban frecuentemente a Karofsky hiriéndolo o tocándolo, ahora contenía a alguien más. Otro chico. Era bajo y más muscular que Kurt, y, a diferencia de Karofsky, Kurt se sentía a salvo con él. Kurt nunca vio la cara del chico, porque sus bordes eran muy borrosos, pero Kurt confiaba en él con su vida. Había otra cosa que sus pesadillas contenían. Cada una de ellas terminaban con Kurt y el otro chico muriendo. Sin embargo, no era su muerte la que causaba que Kurt le temiera a esas pesadillas. Era el extremo sentimiento de tristeza que sentía sabiendo que él y el chico estarían separados. Cada vez que se despertaba de esos sueños, se sentía como si una parte de él estaba siendo arrancada. A veces se despertaba llorando con un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si alguien hubiera tratado arrancarle el corazón. Estaba empezando a tomar Advil todas las noches antes de ir a dormir para el dolor, pero seguía doliendo. Había considerado ir a doctor para conseguir unas pastillas para dormir si las cosas no mejoraban antes de navidad.  
Lo que Kurt había encontrado extraños acerca de sus sueños era que todos pasaban aparentemente en el pasado. El Antiguo Egipto, los tempranos 1900, incluso uno espantoso donde Kurt y el otro chico murieron en un campo de concentración.  
Kurt trataba de no pensar mucho en sus sueños. Tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse, como sus exámenes parciales y el Concierto de Invierno de los Warblers. Era importante que Kurt pudiera dormir por lo menos unas horas, porque mañana los Warblers estarían decidiendo las canciones que iban a cantar en el Concierto de Invierno. Se recostó, cerró sus ojos, y empezó a soñar con brazos fuertes y una cálida voz susurrando "Te amo".  
Al otro lado del océano, en una pequeña posada en Escocia, Blaine Anderson despertaba con el nombre "Kurt" en sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES**  
"¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien Kurt?"  
"¡Dije que estoy bien Jeff! Solo tuve un pequeño problema quedándome dormido anoche," dijo Kurt, retirando los comentarios del otro chico. "Apurémonos antes de que todos los buenos puestos de la Sala Común de los Seniors estén ocupados."  
Kurt caminó por el pasillo a la Sala Común de los Seniors con Nick y Jeff, dos de sus compañeros Warblers. Nick y Jeff eran la primera pareja gay que Kurt había conocido en su vida, y los dos chicos lo habían tomado bajo su ala. Ellos eran muy ruidosos e irritantes, siempre compitiendo calurosamente por los solos, pero afuera de los Warblers eran enfermizamente lindos. Kurt los envidiaba.  
"¿Escucharon chicos?" Dijo Nick agitado, apretando la mano de su novio "¡Wes me envió un mensaje temprano esta mañana y me dijo las noticias!  
Jeff y Kurt se miraron "¿Qué es lo que no escuchamos?"  
"¡Blaine va volver temprano de Escocia!" Gritó Nick, "¡Cooper consiguió que su padre le prestara su jet privado, así que estarán aquí esta noche!"  
Kurt, quien aun se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de que básicamente todos en Dalton eran ricos, preguntó "¿Quién es Blaine?"  
"¿Nadie te ha dicho de él todavía? ¡Es prácticamente una leyenda aquí!" Dijo Nick.  
Kurt negó con la cabeza, y Jeff puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Kurt "Él es, normalmente, el solista líder de los Warblers, pero su abuelo estaba muriendo y toda su familia tuvo que volar a Escocia porque quería pasar sus últimas semanas con ellos."  
"Oh." Dijo Kurt pensativamente "Eso debió ser duro para él."  
"No estoy seguro. Si lo fue nunca lo mostró." Murmuró Nick.  
Jeff le dio una mirada de advertencia a su novio "Lo que Nick quiere decir es que Blaine es un poco… reservado. A veces se siente como si Blaine se esconde detrás de una máscara."  
"La máscara de un perfecto chico de un colegio privado que nunca se sale de la línea." Dijo Nick con disgusto "Y todo el mundo se enamora de ella."  
"¡Nick! No seas tan duro con él." Dijo Jeff, golpeándolo ligeramente.  
Kurt se quedó callado por un momento, mientras se acercaban a la Sala Común de los Seniors.  
"¿Como es él? Blaine."  
"Dificil de decir." Replicó Jeff. "Es bastante reservado."  
"Nadie sabe en nada acerca de él." Añadió Nick "Cuando la gente le pregunta acerca de su pasado, él siempre cambie de tema. Se transfirió a Dalton en la mitad de su primer año, pero nadie sabe porque o donde estudiaba antes. Tratamos de averiguarlo, pero siempre que le preguntábamos decía que no era de nuestra incumbencia. Así que dejamos de preguntar."  
Kurt sabía cómo se sentía Blaine. Cuando se transfirió a Dalton hace varias semanas, la gente le preguntaba porque había dejado su antiguo colegio. No les había dicho a sus amigos en Nuevas Direcciones lo que pasó con él y Karofsky. No quería que los chicos de Dalton se reunieran alrededor de él porque había sido acosado en su antigua escuela. Así que les había dicho que se había transferido porque quería una mejor educación.

Los chicos llegaron a la Sala Común de los Seniors y la reunión de los Warblers empezó, pero Kurt seguía pensando en el misterioso Blaine. Nick y Jeff no le habían dicho mucho acerca de él, pero había algo que fascinaba a Kurt. Tenía un profundo sentimiento dentro de él que lo hacía querer saber más. Pero como dijo Nick, él estaría de vuelta pronto y Kurt podría ver por él mismo.  
"Muy bien," Wes, uno de los miembros del Concejo de los Warblers, dijo "Así que hemos decidido que cantaremos "Angelic Proclamation" para nuestro último número grupal…"  
"¿Que tal una canción para su recién llegado solista?"  
Todos en el cuarto miraron a la puerta. Kurt fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de los Warblers aplaudiendo. Todos ellos se levantaron y corrieron a la puerta de la Sala Común, pululando alrededor de algo. Se volvió interesado cuando escuchó algunos Warblers gritando "¡Blaine!"  
"¡Muy bien, muy bien, todos cálmense! ¡Siéntense!"  
Kurt se paralizó. Había escuchado esa voz antes. Pero donde…  
Los Warblers empezaron a retroceder, permitiendo que Kurt pudiera ver a Blaine Anderson en toda su Gloria. La primera palabra que vino a la mente de Kurt fue maravilloso. Era como un modelo, con su piel ligeramente bronceada que no tenía lugar en Lima, Ohio. Estaba vestido con pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Llevaba lo que parecía una pesada maleta en su hombro, así que Kurt asumió que era fuerte. También tenía cabello rizado negro que había sido gelificado antes, pero había sudado un poco cargando su bolsa, por lo que varios rulos se habían soltado.  
_Sudados… rulos sueltos… ¡ew, para Kurt, ni siquiera lo conoces!_  
"¿Cómo les va, pequeños bastardos?" Preguntó Blaine, su voz llenando cada rincón del pequeño cuarto. Kurt supuso que había tenido formación profesional de teatro, porque nunca había escuchado a alguien sobresalir tan bien.  
"Genial. ¡Todo va bien, Blanderson!" Dijo Wes, caminando hacia Blaine y dándole un abrazo. Kurt vio que los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron genuinamente cuando Wes vino. Deben ser buenos amigos.  
"Ahora, ¿Qué es eso de un solo?" Preguntó Wes, "¿Creen que merece un solo chicos? ¿Después de abandonarnos 2 meses? No creo que podamos perdonarte por eso."  
Hubo un resonante coro de "¡Si podemos!" de los otros Warblers, y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Blaine alzó una mano para silenciarlos.  
"En realidad, tuve una idea en el avión." Dijo Blaine. De repente parecía inseguro, sus ojos moviéndose rápido por el cuarto como si estuviera buscando a alguien. "Estaba pensando que podríamos reorganizar el último número… y convertirlo en un dueto."  
El aliento de Kurt quedó atrapado en su garganta ¿Un dueto? Nunca había hecho un dueto antes. Y los solos los habían dado a los chicos de niveles superiores o a aquellos que habían estado en los Warblers por varios años. Este podría su oportunidad de ser notado.  
Los Warblers habían empezado a gritar otra vez, algunos de acuerdo y otros no de la idea de hacer un dueto. Blaine gritó por encima de toda esa conmoción.  
"Para… ¡PARA MOSTRAR LOS OTROS TALENTOS DEL GRUPO!"  
Todos pararon de hablar y miraron a Blaine por un momento. Lentamente, empezaron a asentir.  
Wes inclinó su cabeza "Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera… Sí, el concejo lo aprueba. Hablemos de las audiciones…"  
Otra vez, todos los chicos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Thad, otro miembro del Concejo de los Warblers, tomó un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir nombres que estaban siendo lanzados hacía él. Pero Kurt solo tenía ojos para Blaine. Mientras todos los demás estaban peleando para ser su compañero de dueto, sus ojos seguían escaneando el cuarto. De repente, sus ojos se encontraron.  
Kurt jadeó como si estuviera respirando air por primera vez después de casi ahogarse. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró, y su mente estaba zumbando. Habían muchos pensamientos e imágenes flotando en su cabeza, muy rápidos para verlos y entenderlos. Rompió conexión con Blaine mientras apretaba su pecho, tratando de disminuir su respiración. Blaine gritó desde donde estaba parado cerca a la puerta.  
"¡No!"  
Todos pararon. Kurt miró hacia arriba y vio a Blaine mirándolo por un momento antes de dirigirse a la habitación.  
"No audiciones. Sé con quién quiero cantar la canción."  
_Bueno, ahí se va mi intento de disminuir mi respiración_ pensó Kurt. Era como si estaba hiperventilando silenciosamente en el sillón.  
"¿Quién sería ese Warbler, Blaine?" Preguntó Thad, un poco enfadado de que tuviera que escribir todos esos nombres para nada.  
"Me gustaría cantar el dueto con nuestro nuevo miembro, Kurt Hummel." Dijo Blaine orgullosamente.  
Kurt se enrojeció rojo profundo cuando todos se voltearon a verlo. Algunos de los Warblers parecían enojados, mientras otros estaban confundidos. Notó como Jeff miraba entre él y Blaine con una expresión esperanzada en su rostro.  
"¿Qué? No yo… No puedo. Hay muchos otros cantante en este cuarto que nunca han tenido la oportunidad se brillar. Cantantes que han estado aquí más tiempo. Ellos merecen tener su tiempo en los reflectores."  
Los ojos de Kurt se movieron por el cuarto mientras daba su pequeño discurso, eludiendo la mirada de Blaine. Cuando terminó, finalmente paro para ver la reacción de Blaine. Estaba sorprendido cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en la cara de Blaine. Y sus ojos… estaban llenos de felicidad y tristeza al tiempo. Kurt nunca había conocido unos ojos que contuvieran tanta emoción, excepto tal vez por los de su madre.  
"Diría que lo pongamos en votación." Dijo Blaine, sus ojos nunca dejando a Kurt "¿Todos a favor de Kurt siendo mi compañero en el Concierto de Invierno?"  
Parecía que la determinación de Blaine con Kurt fue notada por los Warblers. Todas las manos en el cuarto se alzaron, incluyendo las de Blaine. Nick y Jeff alzaron ambas manos.  
"Es una decisión." Dijo Wes, sorprendido "Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel terminarán el show con un dueto. Declaro por terminada la reunión de hoy."  
Los otros Warblers empezaron a recoger sus pertenencias y yéndose, pero Kurt no se movió. Tampoco Blaine. Después de un momento, puso su bolsa en el piso y se acercó a arrodillarse al lado de Kurt.  
"Blaine Anderson, de Segundo, y tú debes ser Kurt."  
Blaine alzó su mano, y Kurt la tomó. Cuando los dos se tocaron, una chispa recorrió el brazo de Kurt. Él jadeó y miró a Blaine.  
"Es un placer conocerte." Dijo Kurt calladamente.  
Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt más fuerte y la llevó a sus labios. Depositó un beso delicadamente en su muñeca y miró a Kurt con sus hermosos ojos color miel.  
"El placer es enteramente mío."


	4. Chapter 4

CUATRO  
Punto de Vista de Blaine  
Le tomó a Cooper una hora calmar a Blaine después de que Wes le envió el mensaje. Él trató de explicarle que podría ser solo una coincidencia. Tal vez no era su Kurt. Pero esa idea se rechazó cuando Blaine encontró el perfil de Facebook de este.  
"És el Cooper… ¡Ha estado viviendo en Lima todo este tiempo! ¿Puedes creerlo? Estaba tan cerca."  
Cooper sonrió "Estoy feliz por ti, pero en serio necesitas volver a dormir…"  
"¿Dormir?" Dijo Blaine, casi ofendido "No puedo dormir ahora. Sé dónde está Kurt, y está en Ohio. No seré capaz de dormir sabiendo que estoy tan lejos de él."  
Cooper no decidía si debía estar enfadado o feliz con su hermano. Blaine siempre se ponía de esa manera cuando encontraba a Kurt por primera vez en una nueva vida. Empezaba con insomnio, y después ansiedad. Blaine no bromeaba cuando decía que no le gustaba estar separado de Kurt. Si Cooper no lo enviaba a Ohio ahora, estaría de mal humor el resto del viaje.  
"Tengo una idea." Dijo Cooper, tomando la computadora de Blaine y poniéndola en la mesa de noche. "Llamaré a mi Jet privado. Si te vas ahora estarás en Ohio temprano esta noche."  
Blaine lo miró con duda "Pero el Baúl…"  
Cooper lo paró "Lo recogeré por ti. Lo traeré de vuelta. Debería tomar un par de días."  
"No." Dijo Blaine, sacudiendo su cabeza "Si toca esperar unos días puedo esperar."  
"No, no puedes." Dijo Cooper, parándose y sacando su celular "Sé cómo te pones cuando lo encuentras… un segundo. ¿Aló? ¿Mi Jet sigue en Aberdeen? Excelente. Tenlo listo para partir en cinco horas."  
Blaine estaba boquiabierto mientras Cooper terminaba su conversación telefónica.  
"¿Estás seguro con esto?" Preguntó Blaine tentativamente.  
"Si." Dijo Cooper firmemente "Y si tú también lo estás, mejor que te vayas vistiendo. Tienes un tren que tomar."  
20 horas después, el carro de Cooper paró en frente de Dalton. Blaine debía estar cansado después de todo lo que había pasado, pero dormir era la última cosa que tenía en mente. 10 minutos después de que Cooper llamó por su Jet, Blaine estaba en un tren al aeropuerto en Aberdeen. Era un viaje de cinco horas, de las cuales Blaine pasó en su mayoría revisando la página de Facebook de Kurt. No quería parecer raro, pero quería saber todo lo que había pasado en la vida de su amor hasta ahora. Encontró fotos de Kurt sonriendo junto a un grupo de chicas incluyendo (según las etiquetas) un chica rubia llamada Brittany, un chica afro-americana llamada Mercedes, y una chica de pelo oscuro llamada Rachel. Cuando Blaine encontró fotos de sus pasadas competiciones del Club Glee, sonrió. En cada una de sus vidas, Kurt amaba la música. No era una sorpresa, pero hacía que el corazón de Blaine se hinchara de amor y anhelo.  
EL viaje en el Jet duró otras siete horas, en las cuales Blaine finalmente durmió. Soñó en las diferentes formasen las que Kurt y Blaine se había conocido en sus vidas. En un café que amaba ubicado entre Lima y Westerville, en una competición del Club Glee, incluso en una transitada calle de Nueva York. Sus ojos se encontrarían y todo alrededor de ellos desparecía. Blaine sonrió y durmió aún más profundo.  
El Jet solo lo dejó en Nueva York, así que Blaine terminó sufriendo un viaje de ocho horas en carro a Ohio. Él tomó siestas la mayoría del tiempo, otras veces escuchando música en su Ipod y mirando por la ventana. Eran mediados de Diciembre, lo que significaba que el Concierto de Invierno de los Warblers sería pronto. Era viernes, que significaba que los Warblers tendrían una práctica nocturna a las 6:00. Blaine esperaba no perder la práctica, y si lo hacía esperaba que Kurt no dejara el edificio tan rápido. Se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a nevar y sonrió, sabiendo que probablemente Kurt estaría emocionado. Él siempre amaba la nieve. Como era de esperar, unos minutos después Blaine recibió una notificación de Facebook en su teléfono de Kurt. Había escrito un nuevo estado.

_Si Nieve :D_

Era muy simple, pero hacía que el corazón de Blaine doliera de amor.  
Blaine sudaba a mares cuando el carro paró en Dalton. Podía ver las luces y movimientos en la Sala Común de los Seniors, entonces no había perdido la reunión. Su corazón dio un brinco, sabiendo que Kurt estaba en algún lugar de allá. Le dio gracias al conductor, tomó su bolsa y se adelantó al colegio.  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, podía escuchar a los Warblers hablando acerca del Concierto de Invierno. La puerta estaba semiabierta, así que se deslizó adentro.  
"Muy bien," Dijo Wes "Así que hemos decidido que cantaremos "Angelic Proclamation" para nuestro último número grupal…"  
Blaine sonrió y habló "¿Que tal una canción para su recién llegado solista?"  
Todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Todas las sonrisas desaparecieron, y la mayoría de los Warblers se pararon para recibir a Blaine. Este escaneó discretamente el cuarto, tratando de encontrar ese pelo castaño que amaba tanto, pero no lo vio. Los otros Warblers lo abrazaron y le preguntaron cosas acerca de Escocia, pero todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo y era difícil entenderlos. Decidió usar su mejor arma para callarlos. Proyectando su voz.  
"¿Cómo les va, pequeños bastardos?" Gritó Blaine.  
"Genial. ¡Todo va bien, Blanderson!" Dijo Wes, caminando hacia él.  
Los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron. Desde que se había transferido a Dalton, él y Wes habían sido mejores amigos. Wes lo respetaba, y nunca había preguntado de su pasado antes de entrar a Dalton. Él siempre sabía cuándo Blaine necesitaba compañía o necesitaba su espacio, y Blaine lo apreciaba.  
"Ahora, ¿Qué es eso de un solo?" Preguntó Wes, "¿Creen que merece un solo chicos? ¿Después de abandonarnos 2 meses? No creo que podamos perdonarte por eso."  
Hubo un coro resonante de "¡Si podemos!" de los otros Warblers. Blaine se acercó a Wes y le susurró.  
"¿Dónde está el chico nuevo? No lo veo."  
"Está en el fondo. Yo tampoco lo puedo ver, pero definitivamente está aquí."  
Todos los chicos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Blaine empezaba a enfadarse, todavía no había visto a Kurt. Pero había una forma de encontrarlo. Alzó una mano hacia ellos para que guardaran silencio.  
"En realidad, tuve una idea en el avión. Estaba pensando que podríamos reorganizar el último número… y convertirlo en un dueto."  
De nuevo, los Warblers empezaron a gritar. Pero Blaine era más fuerte.  
"Para… ¡PARA MOSTRAR LOS OTROS TALENTOS DEL GRUPO!"  
Todos pararon de hablar y miraron a Blaine por un momento. Lentamente, empezaron a asentir. Él suspiró profundamente. Hacer que los Warblers concordaran en algo era un milagro.  
Wes inclinó su cabeza "Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera… Sí, el concejo lo aprueba. Hablemos de las audiciones…"  
Blaine sintió una punzada de molestia cuando llos Warblers empezaron a gritar sus nombres para la audición. Pero ninguno de esos nombres eran Kurt. Vio a Thad escribiendo los nombres en un papel, y esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Miró el cuarto con determinación hasta que de repente, ojos miel encontraron azul.  
_There you are, I've been looking for you forever._ (Oh, Ahí estás. Te he buscado desde siempre.) (Seamos sinceros, suena mejor en inglés)  
"No!"  
Blaine no se había dado cuenta cuan fuerte había gritado hasta que Kurt miró a otra parte.  
"No audiciones. Sé con quién quiero cantar la canción."  
Blaine escuchó a varias personas murmurando. Blaine las ignoró.  
"¿Quién sería ese Warbler, Blaine?" Preguntó Thad. Sonaba enfadado.  
Blaine recogió todo su valor y dijo "Me gustaría cantar el dueto con nuestro nuevo miembro, Kurt Hummel.  
Blaine no podía retener la sonrisa que salió por su cara cuando Kurt enrojeció. Claramente nadie le había prestado mucha atención. Se dio cuenta que Jeff miraba entre ellos dos con esperanza.  
Pero los ojos de Blaine se dirigieron a Kurt cuando escuchó a su amor hablar por primera vez en 17 años.  
"¿Qué? No yo… No puedo. Hay muchos otros cantante en este cuarto que nunca han tenido la oportunidad se brillar. Cantantes que han estado aquí más tiempo. Ellos merecen tener su tiempo en los reflectores."  
Blaine sintió una gran alegría y una gran tristeza. Su dulce, dulce Kurt. Siempre preocupándose y pensando en los demás. Tan modesto.  
"Diría que lo pongamos en votación." Dijo Blaine, sus ojos nunca dejando a Kurt "¿Todos a favor de Kurt siendo mi compañero en el Concierto de Invierno?"  
Blaine sintió orgullo cuando todos los Warblers alzaron sus manos. Kurt estaba nervioso pero se quedó callado.  
"Es una decisión." Dijo Wes "Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel terminarán el show con un dueto. Declaro por terminada la reunión de hoy."  
La gente le estaba hablando y estaba moviéndose alrededor de él, pero Blaine nunca dejó de mirar a Kurt. Y su amor nunca se movió de su puesto en el sillón de cuero. Cuando el cuarto empezó a vaciarse y los Warblers los dejaron solos, caminó hacia Kurt y se arrodilló en el piso para poder ver a los ojos a Kurt.  
"Blaine Anderson, de Segundo, y tú debes ser Kurt."  
Alzó su mano, esperando que Kurt no pensara que era raro y ofreciera la suya también. Y lo hizo. Era como si un rayo pasara por su cuerpo cuando sus manos se tocaron por primera vez. Escuchó a Kurt jadear, y se miraron. Era como si Dios hubiera escuchado sus plegarias cuando Kurt habló otra vez.  
"Es un placer conocerte."  
El corazón de Blaine gritaba que solo se moviera hacia adelante y lo besara. Pero no podía. Ellos tenían todo el tiempo en el mundo para enamorarse apropiadamente. Blaine iba a asegurarse de que Kurt fuera debidamente cortejado antes de revelarle su secreto. Pero al menos podía tentarse un poco.  
Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt más fuerte y la llevó a sus labios, depositando un beso delicadamente en su muñeca. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron.  
"El placer es enteramente mío." Replicó Blaine  
_No tienes idea_, pensó.

NOTA/TRADUCCIÓN: CHICOOOS! Primero que todo, muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, todos ustedes son geniales!

Segundo: Sí, hoy actualice 3 capitulos, pero no se me acostumbre, no soy así de buena! Prometo con todo mi corazón que postearé un nuevo cap cada VIERNES!

Tercero: Perdón por no actualizar antes, es que sinceramente no sabía cómo hacerlo! No, en serio, es muy complicado y cuando intenté no sabía y me frustré y eso.

Cuatro: Nada, solo gracias por seguir con la historia, y les digo que no han visto nada. Todavía.


	5. Chapter 5

CINCO

Punto de Vista de Kurt

La mente de Kurt fue traída de vuelta a la realidad cuando Jeff aclaró su garganta.

"¿Chicos?" Preguntó Jeff tentativamente "Algunos estábamos pensando en salir y conseguir comida China. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?"

Kurt miró a Blaine, quien lo estaba mirando también. Rápidamente miró a otro lado y se sonrojó.

"Seguro, si." Replicó este, tirando de la mano de Blaine.

Él saltó del sofá y corrió cerca de Nick y Jeff. Kurt se dio cuenta que varios de los Warblers detrás escuchando su conversación.

"¿Cuarto para alguien más?" Preguntó Blaine casualmente "No he comido desde que salí del avión en Nueva York. Estoy hambriento."

Kurt empezó a reírse, pensando que era una broma, pero los chicos estaban serios. Blaine sacó su billetera y sacó una tarjeta de crédito negra.

"Solo no se excedan como la última vez, chicos. Mi papá estaba de verdad enfadado."

Kurt estaba curioso por saber lo que había pasado la última vez, pero no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar. El grupo de chicos empezó a caminar hacia la puerta frontal de Dalton. Todos estaban contando chistes e historias mientras caminaban, poniéndose chaquetas y bufandas. Blaine habló desde un lugar cercano al frente del grupo.

"Déjenme dejar mi maleta en mi cuarto, ¿ok? Estaré de vuelta en un segundo."

Cuando Blaine caminó hacia atrás, se rozó con Kurt. El chico mayor volvió a sentir un shock pasar por el brazo y tiró de él cerca de su cuerpo. Blaine miró a Kurt mientras este movía el brazo, dándole un pequeño guiño de ojo. Todos los chicos empezaron a hablar una vez que Blaine había ido.

"Así que, suertudo de tener un dueto con Blaine." Dijo Nick, palmeando la espalda de Kurt.

"Oh, sí… Lo siento chicos, él no debió haber hecho eso." Dijo Kurt formal "Ustedes han estado aquí por más tiempo y nunca han tenido la oportunidad de tener un dueto o un solo."

"Kurt, no estamos enojados contigo o con Blaine." Dijo Trent.

Kurt ladeó su cabeza, sorprendido "¿No?"

"¡Estamos emocionados!" Dijo Jeff "¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que Blaine mostró interés en un chico? ¡Nunca! Sabíamos que al final…"

Kurt empezó a enrojecer. No, Blaine no estaba interesado en él. Aunque Kurt admitía que tenía clase y estilo, sabía que la mayoría de los chicos solo se interesaba en donde estaba alguien en un rango de apuesto. Y había un montón de chicos apuestos en los Warblers.

"No no no no no… Blaine no está interesado en mi." Dijo Kurt, sacudiendo su cabeza "Nadie nunca ha estado interesado en mí."

"Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte Kurt, pues parece que alguien está" Dijo Trent, aplaudiendo excitadamente "¿Cuándo podemos empezar a planear la boda?"

Kurt palideció ante la mención de Blaine y él casándose. Jeff lo tomó por el brazo y miró a Trent.

"Calmense tigres, ¡Ni siquiera ha invitado a salir a Kurt todavía!"

"¿Quien no ha invitado a salir a Kurt todavía?"

Si fuera posible para conseguir a Kurt más pálido, sucedió justo en ese momento. Todos los chicos se voltearon hacia Blaine, quien estaba parado ante ellos.

"¡Nadie!" Gritó Nick de repente "Nadie lo ha invitado a salir. Kurt estaba diciendonos como nunca ha estado en una cita."

Jeff sonrió con orgullo y apretó la mano de su novio "Si, estábamos diciéndoles que no podíamos creerle. Es decir, ¡Mirenlo!"

Jeff señaló a Kurt como si fuera un presentador en un programa de concurso de televisión. Kurt pasó de palidez de muerto a rojo tomate en dos segundos.

"Lo estoy mirando, y debo decir que no lo creo." Dijo Blaine, con una extraña sonrisa en su cara. Era como si supiera algo que el resto no.

Kurt empezaba a sentirse un poco incomodo. Se encogió de hombros "No es gran cosa, solo que no hay un montón de chicos gay que escoger en Lima, Ohio."

"Probablemente no hay ninguno." Dijo Trent, como si la idea de que no haya otros chicos gay le doliera físicamente.

"No estaría tan seguro." Susurró Kurt para sí mismo.

Parecía como si Blaine había escuchado su comentario de alguna manera, cuando su cara decayó y sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

"Bueno, ¡vamos a arreglar eso!" Declaró Blaine, caminando hacia Kurt y poniendo una mano en su hombro "Kurt Hummel, esta noche los Warblers y yo vamos a llevarte a una cita."

Todos los Warblers vitorearon, y Kurt fue dejado sin habla. Trató de encontrar a Jeff para salir de la situación, pero este tenía un brazo alrededor de Nick y se encaminaba por la puerta. Blaine debió haber visto la forma en la que Kurt estaba mirando a los dos chicos, porque rápidamente movió su brazo para envolver la cintura de Kurt. Este miró abajo para evitar la mirada de Blaine.

"Así que… ¿Comida china?

Blaine sonrió y asintió " Comida china."

20 minutos después, los chicos estaban sentados en un restaurant chino que Wes había encontrado en su Iphone. Kurt miró el lugar y se removió incómodamente en su asiento. Blaine, notando su lenguaje corporal, puso una mano en su hombro.

"¿Estás bien Kurt?" Preguntó, con una expression preocupada en su cara.

"Sí, es solo que…" Empezó Kurt "Está… bien. No importa."

Blaine pasó su mano arriba y abajo en la espalda de Kurt. El otro chico lo encontró extrañamente familiar y reconfortante, y empezó a inclinarse hacia el pecho de Blaine. Cuando se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba, retrocedió.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Blaine otra vez.

"Cuando Jeff sugirió "Comida china", pensé que se refería a cartones blancos con arroz y contenedores plásticos de Lo mein. Me gusta estar con ustedes pero realmente quería algo más… tradicional."

Blaine pensó un momento, y luego se reclinó hacia la oreja de Kurt

"No sé acerca de otros restaurantes chinos por aquí, pero hay una muy buena pizzería a dos cuadras de aquí. Ponen cursi música vieja italiana y tienen manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos, pero es la mejor pizza que he comido. Por lo menos en America."

Kurt sonrió, de repente queriendo pizza más que nada "Me gustaría eso."

Los dos chicos se pararon mientras el resto de los Warblers hablaba a su alrededor. Blaine tocó a Wes en el hombro para hacerle saber que estaban yéndose, para que no se preocupara. Cuando dejaron el restaurante, Trent volvió a hablar.

"Ok, Blaine invitó a Kurt a salir. ¿Puedo ahora empezar a planear la boda?"

Kurt se puso su abrigo cuando dejó el restaurante, el viento de diciembre revolviendo su pelo perfectamente arreglado.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mi pelo!" Gritó Kurt, tratando de arreglarse lo mejor que podía con una mano.

Escuchó una risita cuando Blaine apareció detrás de él, envolviendo con sus brazos la cintura de Kurt.

"Pienso que tu pelo se ve sexy." Murmuró en el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se ruborizó y tomó las manos de Blaine entre las suyas "Gracias."

Miró a Blaine y notó que el viento estaba soltando su pelo, que estaba sujeto con gel.

"No puedo decirte ahora mismo, pero apuesto a que sin gel te ves como el Señor Cabeza de Brócoli."

Blaine se rió, haciendo que el corazón de Kurt dejara de latir por un segundo "Gracias por ese adorable comentario, Señor Hummel. Tomaré eso en cuenta la próxima vez que vaya a cortarme el pelo."

La luz del semáforo cambió, y los dos chicos cruzaron la calle. El restaurante que Blaine había mencionado era difícil de no ver, pues estaba cubierto de letreros de neón y decoraciones de navidad adelantadas. Blaine corrió hacia allá y abrió la puerta para Kurt, y Kurt le dio un pequeño "Gracias" a cambio. Se sentaron, Blaine actuando como caballero otra vez cuando movió la silla de Kurt por él y tomó su abrigo.

"No sabía que enseñaban lecciones de etiqueta en Dalton." Bromeó Kurt mientras Blaine se sentaba "O simplemente eres naturalmente perfecto."

Blaine no se rió de su broma. Él simplemente se inclinó, puso su mentón sobre sus manos y miró a Kurt.

"Mi hermano dice que siempre he sido un caballero. Pero nunca he tenido alguien a quien mostrarle antes."

Kurt mordió su labio y miró a su regazo. Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y empezó a jugar con ella debajo de la mesa.

"Así que, ¿Tienes un hermano?" Preguntó Kurt, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Blaine asintió "Vive en California; está tratando de convertirse un actor. Pero viene de visita todo el tiempo."

"Así que no ha tenido su gran debut todavía, ¿eh?" Preguntó Kurt, haciendo manos de jazz.

Blaine se rio "Ha hecho un comercial, pero además de eso no."

Kurt asintió, no teniendo nada mejor que hace. Hubo silencio por un momento, hasta que el mesero fue a tomar su orden. Kurt pidió una pizza pesto mientras Blaine pidió espagueti. Después de que el camarero se fue, Kurt le preguntó a Blaine.

"Así que, ¿Piensas que irás al oeste como tu hermano cuando te gradúes?"

Blaine arrugó su cara pensando. Kurt pensó que era adorable y trató de pararse de reir.

"No." Dijo finalmente "Me gusta la música. Estoy pensando en ir a Nueva York, pero no he planeado nada."

Kurt sonrió "Oh mi Dios, siempre he querido ir a Nueva York. Realmente espero que los Warblers lleguen a las Nacionales, porque ahí es donde las están teniendo ese año."

Blaine sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Kurt "¿Que te gusta de Nueva York?"

Kurt miró a Blaine como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza "¿Qué no me gusta? Broadway, moda, música, comida… lo tiene todo. A veces siento que la ciudad estuviera hecha para mi, desde que tiene todo lo que amo. Mi vida no estará completa hasta que llegue ahí."

"Y sabes lo que dicen acerca de Nueva York…" Dijo Blaine "Si puedes hacerlo ahí…"

"Puedes hacerlo en cualquier lado." Terminaron juntos.

Kurt se rio y miró a Blaine "¿Acabas de decir que acabas de venir de Nueva York?"

Blaine tomó un poco de su bebida que el camarero había traído y asintió "Tomé el jet privado de mi familia desde Escocia temprano esta mañana."

Kurt asintió solemnemente "Escuché acerca de tu abuelo, lo siento."

Blaine pareció confundido por un segundo, pero después su cara decayó "Si, mi abuelo. Era muy bueno. En realidad fue algo que solía decir lo que me hizo volver."

"¿Qué decía?" Preguntó Kurt.

"Mi abuelo amaba cantar." Explicó Blaine, "Cantaba todo el tiempo. En la cocina, cuando caminaba por la ciudad, incluso cuando se cepillaba los dientes. Él solía cantarme-Es decir, a mi abuela, lo siento, cada noche desde que yo-ella se enfermó."

Kurt estaba confundido por la equivocación de Blaine, pero no pensó mucho en eso "Suena dulce."

"Sí…" Dijo Blaine, una sonrisa saliendo en su cara "Cuando él cantaba era lo que me mantenía… mierda, es decir a mi abuela sus últimos meses desde que murió. Solía decir, "cada silencioso, serio momento de tu vida puede ser mejor con música. No solo hace un sonido, también añade felicidad y luz." Estaba triste por su muerte, pero después recuerdo eso. Fueron unos días tristes, pero si volvía a mi música y a los Warblers, las cosas mejorarían."

Kurt frunció el ceño. En algún lugar en su cabeza, sentía como si ya había escuchado esas palabras antes.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Blaine.

"Sí." Dijo Kurt, quitandole importancia "Solo estaba teniendo un pequeño déjà vu."

Blaine lo estudió por un momento, curioso.

"¿De qué?" Preguntó.

"Es raro, siento como si he escuchado esas palabras antes." Dijo Kurt, masajeando sus sienes. "¿Tu abuelo sacó esas palabras de algún lado?"

"No." Dijo Blaine, sonriendo ligeramente "Él se lo inventó. Era muy listo."

Kurt asintió, y después buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una hoja de papel. Llamó a el mesero y le pidió prestado un lapicero."

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Blaine, confundido.

Kurt miró a Blaine con una sonrisa "Estoy escribiendo las palabras de tu abuelo. Realmente me gustan."

Los ojos de Blaine estaban brillando, parecía que fuera a llorar "¿En serio?"

"Sí." Dijo Kurt, "¿Es raro?"

Blaine sacudió su cabeza rápidamente "No, para nada. Es solo… interesante."

Kurt volvió a mirar a la hoja de papel y continuó escribiendo "Interesante es bueno."

Kurt podía sentir a Blaine mirándolo, pero no subió la mirada. Escuchó a Blaine murmurando algo a sí mismo, pero no pudo oír lo que era. Miró a Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa, y después continuó escribiendo.

N/A: Hice una línea de tiempo sin detalles de cómo murieron (¡No spoilers!) porque voy a hablar de eso después. Nunca he sido buena haciendo cosas matemáticas históricas así que perdón si me equivoco.

1927 – Se conocen. Kurt tiene 20 y Blaine 19. Kurt recuerda sus vidas pasadas.

1928 – Kurt muere.

1929 – Blaine muere un año después.

1942 – Se conocen otra vez. Kurt tiene 15 y Blaine 14. Blaine recuerda sus vidas pasadas.

1942 (después) – Ambos mueren.

1957 – Se conocen otra vez; ambos tienen 15. Kurt recuerda.

1959 – Ambos mueren a los 17.

1973 – Se conocen, ambos tienen 14. Blaine recuerda.

1973 (después) – Ambos mueren.

1992 – Se conocen otra vez. Kurt tiene 18 y Blaine 19. Kurt recuerda.

1994- Blaine muere a los 21, Kurt muere poco después a los 20.

2010 (comienzo de la historia) – Se conocen otra vez; ambos 16. Blaine recuerda.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Endless Book Of Love, 6**_

_**N/A: Este capitulo es en el punto de vista de Blaine, y tiene también algunas escenas de sus vidas pasadas. Mi headcannon es que su diferencia de edad cambia dependiendo en cual de los dos muere primero. Basicamente, Blaine y Kurt tienen la misma edad porque en su vida pasada murieron alrededor del mismo tiempo.**_

**BOLD-FLASHBACK/MEMORIAS**

Punto de Vista de Blaine

Blaine seguía sosteniendo la mano de Kurt cuando Jeff hizo un horrible sonido aclarando su garganta. Kurt miró al otro chico.

"¿Chicos?" Preguntó Jeff "Algunos estábamos pensando en salir y conseguir comida China. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?"

Blaine maldijo internamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Kurt si quería tener una cena con él. Pero tal vez esto sea mejor. Si iban con un grupo, Blaine podría mirar a Kurt sin ser considerado raro. Tal vez podría averiguar lo que era el nuevo Kurt, que había cambiado y que se había quedado igual. Kurt lo miró, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso. Blaine estaba asombrado de cómo, incluso si Kurt no tenía memorias de sus vidas pasadas, podían comunicarse simplemente con una mirada.

Kurt retiró su mano de la de Blaine, y este inmediatamente extrañó su calor.

"Seguro, si."

Blaine notó que varios de los Warblers estaban observando su interacción. Afortunadamente nadie había notado sus ojos en blanco mientras Kurt se paró. Los Warblers habían tratado de cuadrarlo con cualquier persona desde que se transfirió. Lo habían invitado a asados y fiestas en los yates de sus padres que por pura coincidencia tenían invitados homosexuales. Pero solo había un chico para Blaine, y este estaba caminando con el resto de los Warblers para conseguir Comida China.

Rápidamente se paró y corrió detrás de ellos.

"¿Cuarto para alguien más? No he comido desde que salí del avión en Nueva York. Estoy hambriento"

"Siempre hay cuarto para ti, Blaine." Dijo Nick, pegándole en las costillas "Siempre que pagues."

En algún lugar de atrás se escuchó a Kurt reír. Después de revisar la página de Facebook de Kurt, había asumido que Kurt no era tan rico como los otros chicos en Dalton. Queriendo presumir un poco delante de Kurt, sacó su tarjeta de crédito de su bolsillo y se la pasó a Nick.

"Solo no se excedan como la última vez, chicos. Mi papá estaba de verdad enfadado."

Por "última vez" se refería a la primera fiesta Warbler que tuvieron ese año, en la cual Nick desafió a Jeff a llamar a la pizzería y ordenar 100 pizzas. Jeff había corrido hacia Blaine, pidiéndole urgentemente si podía usar su tarjeta de crédito para una "emergencia". Cuando llegó el recibo el padre de Blaine le gritó por dos horas y lo encerró en su cuarto. Temblaba ante el recuerdo.

"Déjenme dejar mi maleta en mi cuarto, ¿ok? Estaré de vuelta en un segundo."

Blaine si fue a poner su maleta en el cuarto, pero cuando volvió pudo escuchar a los chicos hablando de él, así que se escondió en la parte superior de las escaleras y escuchó. Podría asegurar que Jeff era el que estaba hablando ahora.

"¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que Blaine mostró interés en un chico? ¡Nunca! Sabíamos que al final…"

Blaine se rio entre dientes y siguió escuchando. Sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de su ángel.

"No no no no no… Blaine no está interesado en mi. Nadie nunca ha estado interesado en mí."

Blaine frunció el ceño. ¿Qué quería decir con que nadie nunca estaba interesado en él? Él sabía cuan hermoso, divertido y talentoso era Kurt. ¿Nadie podía verlo? Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escuchó la aguda voz de Trent.

"Bueno, hoy es tu día de suerte Kurt, pues parece que alguien está ¿Cuándo podemos empezar a planear la boda?"

Blaine sabía que si Trent empezaba a hablar acerca de planeación de bodas, no se detendría. Cuando Trent tenía la oportunidad de hablar de su amor por las revistas de novia, no pararía por horas.

"Calmense tigres, ¡Ni siquiera ha invitado a salir a Kurt todavía!"

Cambiaré eso pronto pensó. Ahora era su momento.

"¿Quien no ha invitado a salir a Kurt todavía?"

Blaine inmediatamente se arrepintió de su decisión de esconderse de ellos cuando vio cuan pálido Kurt se había vuelto. Eso solo pasaba cuando estaba asustado, enfermo o muy avergonzado.

"¡Nadie!" Gritó Nick de repente "Nadie lo ha invitado a salir. Kurt estaba diciendonos como nunca ha estado en una cita."

Gran cubierta Nick pensó Blaine

Jeff acordó y agregó "Si, estábamos diciéndoles que no podíamos creerle. Es decir, ¡Mirenlo!"

Blaine lo miró. Nunca había visto la cara de Kurt enrojecer tan rápido, y eso que él había avergonzado a Kurt más veces que las que podía contar.

"Lo estoy mirando, y debo decir que no lo creo."

Blaine podría asegurar que Kurt se estaba empezando a sentir incomodo "No es gran cosa, solo que no hay un montón de chicos gay que escoger en Lima, Ohio."

"Probablemente no hay ninguno." Dijo Trent. Sonaba como si sintiera lastima por Kurt, viviendo en un lugar sin hombres gay.

Blaine se congeló cuando escuchó a Kurt murmurar algo.

"No estaría tan seguro."

No era lo que había dicho, sino la manera en la que lo había dicho. Había algo que Kurt no le había contado a los otros chicos. Blaine conocía a Kurt bien, y sabía que lo fuera eso estaba haciéndole perder sueño por la noche.

Blaine trató de actuar como si no hubiera escuchado el último comentario de Kurt. Caminó hacia adelante y puso un brazo sobre su hombro.

"Bueno, ¡vamos a arreglar eso! Kurt Hummel, esta noche los Warblers y yo vamos a llevarte a una cita."

Kurt fue dejado jadeando como un pez fuera del agua mientras los otros Warblers conversaban animadamente. Blaine notó a Kurt mirando a Nick y Jeff cuando caminaban juntos a la salida, o más bien mirando al brazo que Jeff había puesto en la cintura de Nick. Movió el brazo que había puesto en el hombro de Kurt a su cintura y tentativamente lo acercó. Kurt lo miró con sorpresa, pero no protestó. Blaine le dio un apretón, y Kurt rápidamente miró a sus zapatos.

"Así que… ¿Comida china?"

El corazón de Blaine se hinchó con amor que había estado durmiente por 16 años. Sonrió.

Blaine sonrió y asintió " Comida china."

20 minutos después se encontraban en un Restaurante Chino que parecía fino. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar a Kurt para saber que estaba incómodo. Cooper siempre había sido un fan de la Comida China. Sin embargo, Blaine recordaba que en sus vidas pasadas, cada vez que Cooper sugería esta, Kurt protestaba o simplemente se negaba a comerla.

"¿Estás bien Kurt?" Preguntó, sabiendo que no lo estaba.

"Sí, es solo que…" Empezó Kurt "Está… bien. No importa."

Blaine decidió arriesgarse y ver si algo de su vida pasada se había quedado en el inconsciente de Kurt. Movió su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Kurt, empezando con su coxis y terminando en sus hombros. Sintió a Kurt relajarse e inclinarse ante su toque. De repente se encontró sujetando a Kurt, mientras el otro chico clavaba su nariz en la camiseta de Blaine. De repente, Kurt se congeló y se retiró. Obviamente Kurt había experimentado algo que lo hacía dudar del contacto de otras personas.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Cuando Jeff sugirió "Comida china", pensé que se refería a cartones blancos con arroz y contenedores plásticos de Lo mein. Me gusta estar con ustedes pero realmente quería algo más… tradicional."

Blaine sonrió internamente. Esa era la forma bonita de Kurt de decir, "No me gusta la Comida China, incluso su la haces elegante."

Pero Blaine recordaba una cosa que Kurt si amaba en sus vidas pasadas.

"No sé acerca de otros restaurantes chinos por aquí, pero hay una muy buena pizzería a dos cuadras de aquí. Ponen cursi música vieja italiana y tienen manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos, pero es la mejor pizza que he comido. Por lo menos en America."

Unaa gran sonrisa iluminó la cara de Kurt a la mención de pizza. Dios, este chico es adorable pensó Blaine.

"Me gustaría eso."

Mientras Kurt se paraba y se ponía su abrigo, Blaine fue hacia Wes para hacerle saber que iban a otro restaurante. Wes simplemente sonrió y le dio unos "pulgares-arriba", diciendo que le mandaría un mensaje cuando estuvieran listos para irse.

Mientras dejaban el restaurante, Kurt apretaba su abrigo a su alrededor. Su cabello estaba siendo arruinado por el viento, y la luz de la luna se estaba reflejando en sus mejillas. Después de no haber visto a su amor por 16 años, Blaine estaba de repente asombrado de cuan hermoso era.

"¡Mierda! ¡Mi pelo!" Gritó Kurt, tratando de ponerlo en su lugar con una mano mientras la otra sostenía su abrigo.

Blaine se rió y atrapó a Kurt en sus brazos, tratando de hacerlo ignorar su pelo siempre perfecto.

"Pienso que tu pelo se ve sexy." Dijo, soplando aire cálido en el cuello de Kurt.

Kurt se ruborizó y tomó su mano "Gracias."

Kurt miró el pelo de Blaine por un momento y dijo, "No puedo decirte ahora mismo, pero apuesto a que sin gel te ves como el Señor Cabeza de Brócoli."

Blaine soltó una carcajada "Gracias por ese adorable comentario, Señor Hummel. Tomaré eso en cuenta la próxima vez que vaya a cortarme el pelo."

Cuando llegaron al restaurant, Blaine sostuvo la puerta para que Kurt pasara. En sus vidas pasadas, Kurt siempre adoraba cuando Blaine actuaba como caballero. Sacó la silla de Kurt por él y tomó su abrigo, poniéndolo en el respaldo de la silla.

Mientras Blaine se sentaba, Kurt habló "No sabía que enseñaban lecciones de etiqueta en Dalton. O simplemente eres naturalmente perfecto."

Blaine simplemente se rio y continuó mirando a Kurt. Nadie podia superar a Kurt cuando se trataba de frases magistrales.

"Mi hermano dice que siempre he sido un caballero. Pero nunca he tenido alguien a quien mostrarle antes." Dijo Blaine, tratando de sonar coqueto. Estaba un poco fuera de práctica.

Podría asegurar que Kurt se estaba volviendo introvertido otra vez, mientras tomaba su servilleta y empezaba a jugar con ella. Kurt siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso. No quería presionar a Kurt a tener una conversación, así que esperó pacientemente a que dijera algo primero.

"Así que, ¿Tienes un hermano?" Preguntó finalmente.

"Vive en California; está tratando de convertirse un actor. Pero viene de visita todo el tiempo."

Él sabía que hablar acerca de actuación captaría la atención de Kurt. Él siempre había estado interesado en arte. Y seguramente…

"Así que no ha tenido su gran debut todavía, ¿eh?" Preguntó Kurt, haciendo manos de jazz.

Ese es mi chico pensó Blaine con una sonrisa.

"Ha hecho un comercial, pero además de eso no."

El mesero vino y tomó sus ordenes. Después que se fue, Kurt inmediatamente continuó la conversación.

"Así que, ¿Piensas que irás al oeste como tu hermano cuando te gradúes?"

Blaine no sabía que decir. Normalmente en sus vidas pasadas, ellos decidían lo que querían hacer juntos. Pero Blaine no sabía lo que Kurt quería hacer en esta vida. Trató de recordar cosas que Kurt había mencionado en sus vidas pasadas, cuando habían vivido en Escocia juntos y tenían el resto de sus vidas por delante. Después de que se enfermara…

"No. Me gusta la música. Estoy pensando en ir a Nueva York, pero no he planeado nada."

Se relajó cuando Kurt le respondió con una sonrisa tan brillante que podía vencer al sol.

"Oh mi Dios, siempre he querido ir a Nueva York. Realmente espero que los Warblers lleguen a las Nacionales, porque ahí es donde las están teniendo ese año."

Blaine recordaba como Kurt hablaba de Nueva York en sus vidas pasadas. Siempre habían pensado en mudarse allá, pero habían decidido algún otro lugar más tranquilo. Kurt siempre solía decir "Tal vez en nuestra próxima vida… ¡Tenemos que ir en algún momento!" Claro que seguía amando ese lugar.

"¿Que te gusta de Nueva York?"

En un momento, era como si tuviera a su viejo Kurt de vuelta. Se sentía como si Kurt estaba a punto de reírse de él y decirle que recordaba todo, que solamente estaba bromeando. Y, ¿Por qué no tomaban un tren e iban a Nueva York ahora mismo? Podían tener una cena toda la noche y tomar café y pastel de queso. Podrían tomar el metro por el rio y ver el amanecer en Brooklyn, y después dormir y despertar e ir a comer. Ir a ver una matinée de Broadway y después tener una caminata romántica en Central Park.

Pero no, este era el Nuevo Kurt. Pero eso no quería decir que no tendrían tiempo para eso después.

Kurt empezó a responder la pregunta de Blaine acerca de por qué amaba Nueva York.

"¿Qué no me gusta? Broadway, moda, música, comida… lo tiene todo. A veces siento que la ciudad estuviera hecha para mi, desde que tiene todo lo que amo. Mi vida no estará completa hasta que llegue ahí."

"Y sabes lo que dicen acerca de Nueva York… Si puedes hacerlo ahí…"

"Puedes hacerlo en cualquier lado." Terminaron juntos.

"¿Acabas de decir que acabas de venir de Nueva York?"

Él asintió y tomó un poco de su bebida "Tomé el jet privado de mi familia desde Escocia temprano esta mañana."

La cara de Kurt decayó "Escuché acerca de tu abuelo, lo siento."

Blaine lo miró, confundido. Él no tenía un abuelo en esta vida. El hombre había muerto aparentemente años atrás, cuando el viejo Blaine estaba feliz con el viejo Kurt…

Oh, cierto. La mentira que se había inventado.

"Si, mi abuelo. Era muy bueno. En realidad fue algo que solía decir lo que me hizo volver."

"¿Qué decía?" Preguntó Kurt.

Mierda. Piensa Blaine Warbler, piensa.

"Mi abuelo amaba cantar." Dijo Blaine de la nada "Cantaba todo el tiempo. En la cocina…"

**Blaine ya no estaba en el restaurant. Estaba de vuelta en Escocia. Estaba sentado en su silla reclinable al lado de la ventana, donde podía ver los valles y el lago cerca a su chalet. Alzó la mirada y miró a Kurt, parado descalzo en la cocina mezclando algo en un tazón. **

"**¿Qué quieres en tu omelet, amor?"**

"**Queso."**

"**¿Quieres un poco de café también?"**

"**Si por favor."**

**Kurt le sonrió y empezó a cantar la canción que en ese momento sonaba en la radio.**

**Wake up you sleepy head **

**Put on some clothes, shake up your bed **

**Put another log on the fire for me **

**I've made some breakfast and coffee **

**Look out my window what do I see **

**A crack in the sky and a hand reaching down to me **

", cuando caminaba por la ciudad…"

**Estaba de vuelta en Escocia, pero él y Kurt estaban en un sucio camino que daba a una pequeña ciudad cerca a su chalet. Ellos iban allá cada mañana de domingo para comprar provisiones del mercado. Blaine decía que lo hacía sentir viejo, pero Kurt lo amaba. Blaine secretamente también lo amaba, pero no le gustaba caminar. Especialmente después de que se enfermó.**

"**Kurt, baja la velocidad, ¡Tu esposo es un invalido!"**

**Kurt rio y empezó a caminar más lento mientras miraba a Blaine. Estaba vestido con un poncho para la lluvia y grandes botas negras, porque estaba lloviznando y el camino estaba muy lodoso. **

"**¿Así que eres mi esposo ya? No recuerdo ninguna boda…"**

"**Soy basicamente tu esposo. Lavas mis pies y me cocinas, me das medicina y cuidas de mi…"**

**Kurt corrió hacia él y le plantó un gran beso en los labios "Y seguiré cuidando de ti hasta el día en que mueras."**

**Blaine se rio, pero era risa seria "Eso podría ser pronto…"**

**Kurt le frunció el ceño "Recuerda lo que dije, vamos a vivir cada día y vamos a tener el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿Ok?"**

**Blaine le sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Kurt tomó su mano y continuaron caminando. ****Empezó a cantar.**

**Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown **

**I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb **

**I was soft inside, there was somethin going on **

**You do something to me that I can't explain**

**Hold me closer and I feel no pain**

**Every beat of my heart**

**We got somethin goin on**

**Tender love is blind**

**It requires a dedication**

**All this love we feel**

**Needs no conversation**

**We ride it together, ah-ah**

**Makin love with each other, ah-**

"…incluso cuando se cepillaba los dientes…."

"**¡Kurt! ¡Termina de lavarte los dientes para que puedas venir aquí y abrazarte con migo!" Gimió Blaine desde su cama.**

**Blaine rio cuando Kurt se paró en el umbral del baño, su cara cubierta de crema de noche y su cepillo de dientes colgando en su boca. Estaba usando el par de piyamas que Blaine le había regalado por Navidad. Eran piyamas de manga larga rojas con corazones rosas. Tenía las manos en sus caderas y estaba mirando a Blaine con su mirada bitch.**

"**¡Pero Blaine!" Gruño Kurt, enfadado "¡El locutor dijo que iba a poner Madonna después! ¡Sabes cuánto la amo!"**

**Blaine suspiró y tomó un libro de la mesita de noche "Está bien, solo estaré aquí… en la cama…solo…leyendo…"**

"**¡Está bien!" Gritó Kurt, cerrando la puerta del baño y prendiendo la radio.**

**Blaine se rio entre diente y abrió el libro, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó a Kurt, que empezaba a cantar.**

**I made it through the wilderness**

**Somehow I made it through**

**Didn't know how lost I was**

**Until I found you**

**A pesar de que Blaine estaba enfermo, y el doctor le había dicho que no se moviera mucho, se paró de la cama a espiar a Kurt. Abrió la puerta del baño lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero Kurt no se dio cuenta. Estaba bailando por el baño cantando, sus palabras silenciadas un poco por el cepillo de dientes.**

**I was beat incomplete**

**I'd been had, I was sad and blue**

**But you made me feel**

**Yeah, you made me feel**

**Shiny and new**

Blaine finalmente salió de sus memorias, pero sus ojos seguían mirando hacia la lejanía.

"Él solía cantarme-"

_Mierda, Anderson, ¡Se supones que estás hablando de tu abuelo! ¡No de Kurt!_

"Es decir, a mi abuela, lo siento, cada noche desde que yo-ella se enfermó."

Si Kurt había notado su equivocación, no dijo nada acerca de esta "Suena dulce."

"Sí…" Dijo Blaine, una sonrisa saliendo en su cara "Cuando él cantaba era lo que me mantenía… mierda, es decir a mi abuela sus últimos meses desde que murió. Solía decir, "cada silencioso, serio momento de tu vida puede ser mejor con música. No solo hace un sonido, también añade felicidad y luz."

Kurt se había inventado esa frase. Era una de las primeras cosas que Blaine recordaba de Kurt. Se había enamorado de esta (Y de Kurt) desde entonces.

"Estaba triste por su muerte, pero después recuerdo eso. Fueron unos días tristes, pero si volvía a mi música y a los Warblers, las cosas mejorarían." Concluyó Blaine, doblando sus manos en su regazo.

Kurt frunció el ceño, y estuvo silencioso por un momento. Blaine empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Dijo Kurt, quitandole importancia "Solo estaba teniendo un pequeño déjà vu."

No, no puede ser.

Pero hay otras cosas que recuerda, como el masaje de espalda…

"¿De qué?" Preguntó.

"Es raro, siento como si he escuchado esas palabras antes." Dijo Kurt, masajeando sus sienes. "¿Tu abuelo sacó esas palabras de algún lado?"

¡No puedo creerlo! Pensó Blaine. Estaba celebrando en el interior, y se permitió sonreir un poco.

"No. Él se lo inventó. Era muy listo."

Tú eres muy listo. Listo y hermoso.

Blaine miró a Kurt mientras este sacaba un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo. Llamó al mesero y le pidió prestado un lapicero. Estaba intrigado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Kurt miró a Blaine con una sonrisa "Estoy escribiendo las palabras de tu abuelo. Realmente me gustan."

Blaine sentía como si estuviera a punto de romper a llorar. Este chico será la muerte para mi…

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. ¿Es raro?"

Blaine sacudió su cabeza rápidamente "No, para nada. Es solo… interesante."

¿Cómo recordó?

Kurt continuó escribiendo "Interesante es bueno."

Blaine estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar.

Kurt le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, y continuó escribiendo. Blaine simplemente lo miraba.

N/A: Las tres canciones que canta Kurt en los recuerdos son:

Oh! You Pretty Thing de David Bowie

Islands in The Stream de Dolly Parton

Like a Virgin de Madonna


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE**

_Punto de Vista de Blaine_

Cuando volvieron a Dalton, Blaine se tiró a la cama y suspiró contento. Su cita con Kurt había sido perfecta. Hablaron de todo tipo de cosas que tenían en común hasta que el dueño del restaurante fue hacia ellos y les preguntó (con una sonrisa forzada) si podían retirarse. Blaine envolvió a Kurt con su brazo cuando se fueron, y Kurt se inclinó en su hombro. En ese momento, Blaine era más feliz de lo que había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Inmediatamente se sentó y tomó su teléfono de su mesita de noche. Atravesó la lista de contactos hasta que encontró el número de Cooper y lo llamó.

"Hey Squirt, ¿Como están las cosas al otro lado del océano?"

"Oh Cooper…" Suspiró Blaine, cayendo a la cama "Él es maravilloso."

Escuchó a Cooper reírse al otro lado de la línea "¿Supongo que encontraste a Kurt?"

Blaine asintió excitadamente, pero después recordó que Cooper no podía verlo "Sí."

Prácticamente podía sentir a Cooper sonriendo en el teléfono "Dímelo todo…"

_Punto de Vista de Kurt_

Kurt trató de mantenerse tranquilo y sereno hasta que Blaine volteó en la esquina y se encaminó hacia su propio dormitorio. Una vez que el otro chico estaba fuera de vista, saltó arriba y abajo y gritó silenciosamente. Corrió hacia la puerta de su dormitorio y llamó a Mercedes, sus manos temblando.

"¡Ahí está mi chico de escuela privada favorito!" Dijo ella cuando contestó "¿Qué pasa? Es un poco tarde para estar llamando…"

"¡Creo que encontré mi alma gemela!"

Kurt tapó su boca con sus manos, sorprendido de lo que había salido de ella.

"¿Estamos hablando de chicos?" Ella preguntó animadamente "Creo que almas gemelas es una palabra fuerte, y, ¿Estás seguro de que es gay? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cómo es?"

"Sí, ¡Se que es gay! ¡Cien por ciento positivo! Su nombre es Blaine, y es básicamente un dios. Fuimos a cenar esta noche…"

"¡Woah, woah, woah!" Dijo Mercedes, cortándolo "¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? Porque sé cuan largo tardas tú para invitar a alguien a salir…"

"Bueno…" Kurt empezó, enrojeciendo mientras pensaba en lo que pasó temprano esa noche "Algunos Warblers iban a salir a comer sushi, pero Blaine me preguntó su quería ir a comer Comida Italiana con él."

"¡Eso es tan dulce!" Gritó Mercedes, "¿Cuál es su apellido? ¡Tengo que espiarlo por Facebook!"

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

"Ok, está cargando… demonios chico, él está bien."

"Lo sé." Suspiró Kurt, cayendo en la cama "Simplemente no puedo creerlo. Es gay y parece interesado en mi."

"¡Por supuesto que está interesado en ti, eres un gran partido!" Dijo Mercedes, tratando de mantenerse quieta mientras sus padres estaban durmiendo.

"Todo parece muy bueno para ser verdad…"

"Voy a pararte justo ahí, hermana." Mercedes dijo gravemente, Kurt podía prácticamente sentir su mirada "No dudas, solo relájate."

Kurt se sonrojó "Solo espero que no sea muy apegado, no quiero espantarlo. Realmente quiero ver si esto puede ir a algún lugar."

"Bueno, oraré por ti y por el Caballero de Gel antes de dormir. ¡Dulces sueños mi Warbler!"

"¡Noches Mercedes!"

Kurt se acomodó bajo su manta y sonrió, feliz de dormir hasta tarde pues tenía el primer periodo libre. Los recuerdos de risas y sonrisas tímidas de esa noche se revolvieron en su cabeza mientras caía dormido. No tenía idea de que solo a unos cuantos pasillos de distancia, Blaine seguía bien despierto.

_Punto de Vista de Blaine_

"Lo hubieras visto, ¡Era tan tímido!" Exclamó Blaine, abrazando su almohada en su pecho "Y tan ansioso, pobre chico. No creo que nadie lo haya visto a él de esa manera antes. Como…"

"¿Si él fuera su alma gemela perdida que han estado buscando toda su vida?" Adivinó Cooper.

Blaine suspiró, un poco enfadado del sarcasmo de Cooper "No lo entiendo, Coop. Es solo… lo he extrañado muchísimo. Estar con él otra vez, verlo sonreír y escucharlo cuando se ríe… ¡No sé cuanto voy a resistir hasta que tenga que correr hacia él y besarlo!"

"Calmate Blaine, pienso que necesitas una Buena noche de sueño para aclarar tu cabeza…"

"¡No puedo dormir!" Gritó Blaine "No cuando Kurt está tan cerca…"

Blaine escuchó vagamente al chico del dormitorio de al lado gritarle que se callara, pero no le importaba.

"Bueno, entonces ve a hacer algo que lo quite de tu mente" Sugirió Cooper, hablando en voz baja y esperando que Blaine lo haga también.

"¿Cómo que?"

"¡No lo sé! Ve al Salón del Coro y canta Céline Dion o algo así…"

Blaine sonrió "¡Es una gran idea!"

"Pero estaba siendo sarcástico…"

"¡Gracias por el consejo, Coop!"

"En serio Blaine, trata de no despertar al entero…"

Blaine terminó la llamada y se puso sus zapatos, tomó su bata y se apresuró a la puerta con sus hojas de música en manos.

El Salón del Coro estaba tan oscuro, con la luz de la luna parecía una película en blanco y negro.

Excepto que había un rayo brillante de color sobresaliendo en algún lugar del sofá.

Blaine caminó hacia él y tomó la carpeta amarilla, su corazón aumentando de velocidad cuando leyó la portada.

_Carpeta de Música de Kurt_

Debajo, su amor había escrito un mensaje.

_Si se encuentra, por favor entregarlo a Kurt E. Hummel INMEDIATAMENTE. NO LEER, EXTREMADAMENTE PRIVADO Y PERSONAL! SI VEO AUNQUE SEA UNA PÁGINA PERDIDA TE RASURARE TUS CEJAS MIENTRAS DUERMES!_

Blaine se rio mientras abría la carpeta. Kurt se había enfadado con él por cosas peores…

Habían muchas canciones, si poco unas cien. Todas tenían una fechas al principio, la primera en 6to grado. Blaine escudriñó las letras, murmurando la música de algunas de ellas (Como lo hace, no sé) (Ese Blaine es un genio). Pero Blaine empezó a notar algo cuando el tiempo pasaba. Alrededor del 8tavo grado, las canciones se ponían más oscuras y más tristes. Blaine de repente deseó que no hubiera tomado la carpeta en primer lugar, porque ahora no podía soltarla. En las páginas, Blaine veía todo el dolor y el tormento que Kurt había pasado. Había amor no correspondido, vergüenza, incluso el anhelo de morir. Blaine ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar. Las lágrimas desdibujaban las palabras, y Blaine empezó a imaginar a un joven Kurt sentado en su cuarto, escribiendo y llorando. Deseó volver al pasado y encontrar ese dulce chico, para sostenerlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Llegó a una de las canciones más recientes, de solo unas semanas. El escrito estaba un poco descuidado, y habían lágrimas cubriendo casi todo el papel (O tal vez eran las lágrimas de Blaine) La canción estaba sencillamente titulada

_Goodbye (Adiós)_

_I'm (Yo)_

_I'm looking at you (Te estoy mirando)_

_From around the corner (Desde la vuelta de la esquina)_

_I'm walking down the hallway lonely (Estoy caminando por este vestibulo solitario)_

_Just like every other day (Como cualquier otro día)_

_And you've beaten me for weeks now (Y me has golpeado por semanas ahora)_

_And I swear I haven't spoken (Y juro que no he hablado)_

_Your threats have the desired effect and (Tus amenazas tienen el efecto deseado y)_

_It feels like I've been choking (Se siente como si he sido ahogado)_

_You shout and scream and punch the wall (Tú gritas y gritas y golpeas la pared)_

_Push me down and make me crawl (Me empujas y me haces arrastrar)_

_Fists hit metal and you shout (Puños golpean metal y tu gritas)_

_Why won't you get up out my face? __(¿Por qué no te alejas de mi cara?)_

_But when you turn away (Pero cuando te volteas)_

_I think "Screw it" and say (Pienso "Al Diablo" y digo)_

_Without fear of hell (Sin miedo al infierno)_

_Why don't you just shut me up yourself? __(¿Por qué no me callas tu mismo?)_

_Chorus: Coro_

_Boy (Chico)_

_You're gonna listen to me now (Vas a escucharme ahora)_

_Cause I'm feed up (Porque estoy harto)_

_I've had enough (Ya tuve suficiente)_

_Hear my voice (Escucha mi voz)_

_It's been quiet for far too long (Ha estado callada por mucho tiempo)_

_Yet somehow I'm still strong (Sin embargo de alguna manera sigo fuerte)_

_You don't own me (Tú no me posees)_

_In any way (De ninguna manera)_

_You don't control me (No me controlas)_

_Hear what I say (Escucha lo que digo)_

_Don't say I can't be myself (No digas que no puedo ser yo mismo)_

_Beause I can (Porque puedo)_

_So boy I'm speaking up right now (Así que chico estoy alzando mi voz ahora)_

_Verse 2: Verso 2:_

_You (Tú)_

_Cock your head side (Ladeas tu cabeza)_

_I say I'm tired of this ride (Yo digo estoy cansado de todo esto)_

_I've wanted to say it for some time (He querido decirlo por un tiempo)_

_I just couldn't find the words (Solamente no podia encontrar las palabras)_

_My courage won't escape me (Mi valor no se me escapará)_

_So just stand right there and face me (Así que parate ahí y enfrentate a mi)_

_And look into my eyes (Y mirame a los ojos)_

_Like you never did before (Como nunca hiciste antes)_

_You say I got no right (Tú dices que no tengo ningún derecho)_

_I say I don't wanna fight (Yo digo no quiero pelear)_

_But you threaten me (Pero me amenazas)_

_No more will I ever be afraid (No más, no voy a tener miedo)_

_But when I turn to leave (Pero cuando me volteo para irme)_

_You grab me by my sleeve (Me tomas por mi manga)_

_Then by my hair (Y luego por mi cabello)_

_You say don't you even dare and walk away (Dices no te atrevas a escapar)_

_Chorus:_

_Boy (Chico)_

_You're gonna listen to me now (Vas a escucharme ahora)_

_Cause I'm feed up (Porque estoy cansado)_

_I've had enough (He tenido suficiente)_

_Your don't belong (Tu no perteneces)_

_Here or anywhere else (Ni aquí ni a ningún otro lugar)_

_You're so full of yourself oh (Estas tan lleno de ti mismo, oh)_

_No one wants you here (Nadie te quiere aquí)_

_Especially me (Especialmente yo)_

_Go to hell (Vete al infierno)_

_Why don't you kill yourself? __(¿Por qué no te matas?)_

_Don't start speaking up right now (No empieces a alzar la voz ahora)_

_Verse 3: Verso 3_

_Now I'm running for the door (Ahora estoy corriendo a la puerta)_

_And you chase after me (Y tu me persigues)_

_I jump into my car (Salto a mi carro)_

_And I can hear you screaming (Y puedo escucharte gritar)_

_Tears are streaming (Lágrimas están callendo)_

_You keep shouting (Sigues gritando)_

_I'm not doubting what I've done (No dudo lo que he hecho)_

_Even if it brings the end of my life (Incluso si trae el final de mi vida)_

_Chorus: Coro._

_Boy (Chico)_

_You're gonna listen to me now (Vas a escucharme ahora)_

_Cause I'm feed up (Porque estoy harto)_

_I've had enough (He tenido suficiente)_

_Hear my voice (Escucha mi voz)_

_It's been quiet for far too long (Ha estado callada por mucho tiempo)_

_Yet somehow I'm still strong (Sin embargo de alguna manera sigo fuerte)_

_Boy (Chico)_

_Listen to me now (Escuchame ahora)_

_Cause I have had enough (Porque he tenido suficiente9_

_I'm fed up (Estoy harto)_

_Though you took this from me (Aunque tomas esto de mi)_

_Soon I'm gonna be free (Pronto sere libre)_

_And you're gonna be happy (Y serás feliz)_

_Cause this was your dream (Porque esto era tu sueño)_

_Yeah what you just told me (Si, lo que me dijiste)_

_(guess what I'm leaving) (Adivina que estoy yendome)_

_Hear me now (Escuchame ahora)_

_I'm still proud (Sigo orgulloso)_

_I'm still strong somehow (Sigo fuerte de alguna manera)_

_And you don't own me (Y tu no me posees)_

_You told me to do it (Me dijiste que lo hiciera)_

_So here I go (Así que aquí voy)_

_But know you can be stronger (Pero saber que puedes ser más fuerte)_

_Than me as you grow (Que yo cuando creces)_

_Friends when I'm gone (Amigos cuando no estoy)_

_Take this one final song (Tomen esta última canción)_

_And sing it together (Y cantenla juntos)_

_Not someone alone (Nadie solo)_

_I'm done speaking up right now (Estoy cansando de alzar mi voz ahora)_

Al final de la canción había una nota precipitada, y Blaine empezó a sollozar abiertamente cuando notó las gotas de sangre seca alrededor de ella.

_Lo siento. Lo siento tanto…_

_Punto de Vista de Kurt_

Nick y Jeff, quienes habían vuelto de comprar café en el Lima Bean, estaban sobresaltados cuando un muy nervioso Kurt corrió hacia ellos la mañana siguiente. Estaba todavía en sus piyamas y su pelo estaba sobresaliendo en diferentes direcciones.

"Chicos, ¿Han visto mi carpeta?" Preguntó, exasperado.

"¿Qué carpeta?" Preguntó Nick.

"¡Mi carpeta de música!" Gritó Kurt, como si fuera lo obvio.

"Primero que todo, cálmate." Dijo Jeff, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kurt "Segundo, revisa el Salón del Coro. Probablemente la dejaste ahí si no está en tu cuarto…"

Kurt corrió sin dejar a Jeff terminar.

Corrió por el pasillo que llevaba al Salón de Coro, rogando que estuviera sin llave. Paró en seco cuando vio no solo que la puerta estaba sin llave, sino que estaba abierta un poco. Se metió adentro, y casi explota riendo de lo que vio.

Un hermoso, sereno, caballero Blaine Anderson estaba colapsado sobre el piano, dormido con saliva saliendo de su boca. Echó un vistazo a la carpeta de música tirada en el piso, asumiendo que Blaine había tenido un ataque de inspiración al medio de la noche. Pero Kurt inmediatamente palideció cuando tomó un papel de la carpeta y reconoció su propia caligrafía. Miró a Blaine y notó que este estaba tomando la carpeta de música mientras dormía.

_No no no no no…_

Esa música era privada. Kurt no había dejado que nadie la mirara, y no dejaría que nadie la viera jamás. Eran básicamente garabatos que hacía que ni siquiera eran tan buenos, Excepto por la canción que había escrito después de…

FUCK! (Como se traduce esto?)

Kurt buscó entre las pilas de hojas frenéticamente para encontrar la canción que había escrito después de que Karofsky lo había atacado. Empezó a hiperventilar cuando no pudo encontrarla, pero después miró al piano. La hoja de la canción estaba colocada en el escritorio del piano, como si Blaine había estado tocándola.

"Esto no podría ser peor" Pensó Kurt

Pero si.

Porque de repente, Blaine despertó.

Se sacudió de repente, la carpeta de música cayendo de sus manos. Cuando se aagachó para recogerla, notó a Kurt. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, pero después Kurt rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar en los ojos de Blaine en ese momento.

Lástima. Todos los que sabían lo que había pasado sentían lástima por él.

Blaine abrió su boca para hablar, pero Kurt no esperó para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Corrió a la puerta, lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

_Punto de Vista de Blaine_

Blaine pasó toda la noche esculcando la música de Kurt. En el fondo de su mente, sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero una vez que empezó, no podía parar.

Su corazón dolía por Kurt. Su pasado era tan similar al de Blaine cuando estaba en escuela media. El bullying, las bromas, y todo esos sentimientos negativos. Consideró más de una vez ir al cuarto de Kurt, romper la puerta, y besa a Kurt justo en los labios. Quería liberar la mente de Kurt de todo ese dolor y remplazarlo por los recuerdos felices de sus vidas pasadas. Esas vidas también tenían su dolor, pero la alegría que Kurt sentiría de tener esos recuerdos eclipsaría eso.

Blaine terminó llamando a Cooper cada vez que consideraba buscar a Kurt. Cooper lo calmó todas las veces, recordándole que Kurt probablemente seguía frágil después de lo que había pasado. A las 4am, Blaine estaba poniéndose las manos en los ojos para dejar de mirar esa maldita canción. La había tocado incontables veces, todas los acordes apresurándose y volviéndose algo más que música. Ahogaba la sangre que corría por sus orejas, ahogaba su respiración y ahogaba cualquier otro sonido a su alrededor. Blaine no podía recordar cuando colapsó y cayó dormido, pero recordaba despertar con dedos adoloridos. Cuando despertó, y el dolor llenó desde sus dedos hasta su cerebro, se sacudió y dejó caer la carpeta de música. Sin embargo, se congeló cuando notó a un muy desaliñado Kurt mirándolo con miedo intenso en sus ojos.

_Mierda!_

Su cerebro, lento por el sueño, estaba trabajando a mil por hora tratando de inventor algo que decirle a Kurt para que no lo odie. Pero cuando Blaine abrió su boca, su único amor se volteó y salió del cuarto.


End file.
